O SEGREDO DO TEMPLÁRIO
by Templarius
Summary: Era uma atípica noite de verão... A sombra da cama se mexia e rangia constantemente devido a um homem que ali dormia.DESCRIÇÃO DE UM ELEMENTO DO CAP 1 REFEITO HEHEHE ] POR CAUSA DE EQUIVOS SIMBOLICOS E HISTORICOS
1. Atraso

Era uma atípica noite de verão. Um quarto extremamente bagunçado, como se alguém que ali vivesse só passava por ele para pernoitar em dias alternados da semana, se encontrava mais frio e sombrio. A única de fonte de iluminação, naquele momento, era a lua que mal dava conta de iluminar os cantos do cômodo. Os móveis pareciam mais vultos do que madeira trabalhada. A sombra da cama se mexia e rangia constantemente devido a um homem que ali dormia.

Com um movimento súbito o homem se sentou na cama, segurando o pulso esquerdo em um instinto de dor, como se algo estivesse queimando-o.

- AI! – reclamou o homem ainda segurando o pulso – O que será que deve ter acontecido para me chamarem a essa hora da noite? – indagou-se

Devagar e cauteloso ele levantou a manga de sua camisa comprida e fitou uma grande tatuagem que começava do braço e terminava no pulso. Essa que tinha a forma de uma cruz quadrada – com quatro braços de igual comprimento – e ardia em um vermelho berrante. Ele continuou fitando-a com uma feição de desentendido, até que com uma exclamação se lembrou.

- Puta merda! Hoje é dia trinta! Que horas são? – indagou.

E com um pulo acendeu a luz do quarto e, exasperado, começou a procurar algo nos bolsos de um sobretudo preto: tirou um maço de cigarros e jogo-o na cama, uns pedaços de pergaminhos até que achou um relógio de bolso prata.

- Onze e meia! Estou atrasado.

Jogou o relógio na cama e, rapidamente, despiu sua camisa, vestiu camiseta preta e colocou o sobretudo. Pegou o relógio e o maço de cigarros e colocou-os no bolso, foi até a mesinha de cabeceira pegou sua varinha e guardou-a juntamente com os cigarros e o relógio. Parou por um instante. Será que esqueceu de algo? Olhou ao seu redor. Não. Definitivamente tudo parecia estar em "ordem". Checou seu relógio novamente.

- Vinte para meia-noite! Tenho que ir agora!

Abriu a porta do quarto que deu para um corredor longo, estreito e cheio de portas onde, no fim dele, havia uma escada. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para escada, desceu três lances e se deparou com a recepção.

- Boa noite Sr.Hughes! Saindo para trabalhar? – perguntou o porteiro

- Pois é Joseph! O hospital acabou de me bipar, apesar de eu estar de folga hoje, eles precisam de mim lá – mentiu.

- Hum! Que saco! Bem, bom trabalho para o senhor! – desejou cordialmente o porteiro – Ah! Senhor...

- Olha Joseph, eu realmente tenho que ir! Estou atrasadíssimo!

E deixando o pobre porteiro falando sozinho saiu do prédio. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Continuou andando e virou no primeiro beco que encontrou. Checou mais uma vez o relógio, eram quinze para meia-noite, em um ato de desconfiança checou mais uma vez se alguém estava vendo ou seguindo-o, já seguro de que estava sozinho guardou o relógio. Fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se. Parecia que estava visualizando um local. E com um giro desapareceu fazendo um estrondo. CRACK!

Teve a sensação de que estava sendo puxado para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação nauseante, porém, não se importava mais, já estava acostumado. Um outro estrondo. CRACK! E ele se deu na esquina de uma rua iluminada pelas janelas das casas e pelas luminárias publicas. Fitou uma placa situada logo a sua frente e sussurrou o que estava escrito nela.

- Rua dos Alfeneiros, números um a vinte sete. Hum. – olhou para esquerda e avistou na fachada da casa o numero vinte sete – Ótimo! – disse com ironia.

Checou o relógio, eram quase dez para meia noite. Começou a procurar algo em suas vestes até achou o que parecia ser um isqueiro de prata. Acendeu-o e, no mesmo instante, todas as luzes da rua foram sugadas para dentro do pequeno isqueiro, deixando o local um breu. E começou a andar em passos largos e rápidos no meio da rua. Sempre olhando para os lados. Ele parecia desconfiado. Muito desconfiado. Como se algo pudesse dar errado a qualquer momento. Finalmente parou. E se dirigiu para casa que, em sua fachada, obtinha o numero quatro. Parou no meio do gramado de entrada da casa e observou-a atentamente. Olhou para o relógio. Eram exatamente dez para meia noite. Abriu um sorriso irônico e disse para si mesmo:

- É, acho que dá tempo.

E tirou de seu sobretudo o maço de cigarros, pegou um e com um estralo de dedos em frente ao cigarro fez com que ele acendesse. Tragou demoradamente. E, com uma expressão de certo prazer, soltou a fumaça.

Logo que terminou jogou a bituca nos meios das flores bem cuidadas do canteiro. Foi a até a porta. Tentou abri-la. Estava trancada, fez uma cara debochada de "eu devia saber", sem se preocupar pegou a varinha e com um simples movimento a porta se abriu. Com cuidado avançou pela sala de estar e chegou aos pés da escada. Checou novamente o relógio. Cinco para meia noite. Sem mais pensar, e sem cuidado nenhum subiu correndo a escada. Deparou-se com um corredor longo com algumas portas. E agora? Qual delas seria? Pensou. Não tinha mais tempo. Foi na primeira porta do corredor. Esquecendo totalmente de que podia usar a varinha arrombou a porta com o pé. BAM!


	2. Invasão na Rua dos Alfeneiros

Harry estava sentado em sua cama observando, apático, o crepúsculo no horizonte. Seus olhos estavam vidrados procurando algum lugar inexistente lá fora. Ele queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Não queria mais ser bruxo, não queria mais ser nada. Não desejava nem ter nascido. Era demais para ele, primeiro os pais, depois Cedrico, depois seu padrinho e por fim, para coroar sua existência profética, Dumbledore, de longe a pessoa a quem ele mais admirava e agradecia. Tudo isso aconteceu por um único fato: ele. Se não fosse por ele, todos estariam vivos ainda. Era como, não, era um karma. Harry continuava apático, catatônico, ainda procurava um lugar utópico no horizonte, seus olhos continuavam vidrados, desfalecidos. De repente, dois cristaizinhos, desfocadas águas tremeluzindo em um fundo escuro, rolaram pelo seu rosto magro e sofrido dando, finalmente, um sinal de vida no olhar do garoto. Desajeitado limpou as lagrimas e botou seus óculos.

Levantou, observou seu quarto, estava uma zona, desde que chegara de Hogwarts ficou a maioria dos dias sentado na cama ou bolando algum modo de descobrir onde estavam, e quais eram as outras horcruxes. Papeis de bala espalhados no chão, roupas por todo cômodo, cama desarrumada e com os lençóis sujos, a gaiola de Edwiges suja e fedendo, livros de feitiços e defesa contra as artes das trevas jogados pelo carpete de madeira, pergaminhos amassados com anotações inúteis com planos infantis se misturavam na baderna: esse era o estado do quarto do garoto. Ainda fitando cada canto do cômodo viu um pergaminho amassado no chão logo aos seus pés, pegou-o, e leu:

_Horcruxes Parte da alma de uma pessoa presa a terra_

_Voldemort 7 Horcruxes:_

_-1° medalhão Slitherin (falso) – quem roubou? Quem é R.A.B? _

_-2° diário de Tom – Destruído_

_-3° Anel de Servolo – Destruído_

_-4º Taça Hufflepuff – Onde esta? _

_-5° Item Ravenclaw – O que é? Onde está?_

_-6° Nagini? – Será?_

_-7º Gaita? Dedal? – Não sei_

_Como destruí-las? Onde estão?_

- To perdido – disse.

E realmente estava. O único que podia ajudá-lo e tinha capacidade para achar algo estava morto. Esse pensamento levava Harry pensar se o diretor tinha deixado alguma informação para ajudá-lo. Será? Se isso fosse verdade implicaria a volta dele a Hogwarts para poder ter acesso a essas informações.

- Droga! – reclamou – Não voltarei pra lá! De jeito nenhum.

Sentou novamente em sua cama. Pensou por um momento, até que teve uma luz: iria mandar uma carta para a Profª. McGonagall. Pegou um pergaminho limpo e não amassado, molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu:

_Profª. McGonagall,_

_Como vai? Espero que tudo esteja nos conformes. Estou te mandando esta carta, pois gostaria de saber se o Prof. Dumbledore deixou alguma coisa para mim, alguma carta ou sei lá. Por favor, preciso que você me responda o mais breve professora, pois se há algo destinado a mim eu preciso que a senhora me mande, entenda, é de extrema importância._

_Cordialmente, do seu aluno._

_Harry Potter _

Ao terminar de escrever foi até a gaiola da Edwiges, abriu-a, e tirou a coruja de dentro. Acariciou as macias penas brancas dela, enrolou a carta, deu pra ela e disse:

- Aqui, leve para Profª.McGonagall, você lembra dela não é? Preciso que você voe o mais rápido possível, ok?

A bela coruja piou em um gesto de aceitação, deu uma bicada carinhosa nos dedos do garoto e com um pulo saiu voando sendo engolida pela escuridão que já tinha tomado todo céu.

Agora ele estava sozinho, não tinha mais nada a fazer, se não esperar pela resposta da nova diretora. Começou, então, a andar em círculos pelo quarto, seu cérebro estava sobrecarregado de pensamentos cruciais e ao mesmo tempo tolos. Deu umas batidas violentas em sua testa para tentar esvaziar um pouco sua mente, em vão. Olhou para o relógio, eram oito horas. Cansado de pensar se jogou deitado em sua cama. Olhou para o teto e se lembrou.

- Amanhã é meu aniversário!

Ele tinha se esquecido completamente de seu aniversário. Isso significava pelo menos algo de bom: iria ir embora, para sempre, da casa que um dia ele foi obrigado a chamar de lar. Iria acordar cedo e arrumar suas coisas, e deixar o quarto bem desarrumado como um presente aos Dursleys. Finalmente estava, de certo modo, feliz. Virou de lado, fitou pela janela a Rua dos Alfeneiros, e percebeu que essa seria a ultima vez que veria essa rua tomada pela noite e iluminada pelas janelas das casas de famílias aparentemente normais. Dentro de sua mente sobrecarregada começou a pensar em uma lista de coisas que teria de fazer logo no dia seguinte, e repetia elas sussurrando.

- Arrumar minhas coisas, agradecer Sra. Figg. Ah! Terei de ficar nessa casa até amanha a noite para pegar o Noitibus Andante! Bem, não tem problema! Arrumar minhas coisas, agradecer Sra.Figg, infernar a vida dos Dursleys, esperar até ficar noite, pegar o Noitibus, ir para o Caldeirão Furado, alugar um quarto, começar uma nova vida – deu um longo e gostoso bocejo – mandar uma carta a Rony e uma a Hermione avisando a eles que mudei de casa! - deu outro bocejo e , quando se deu por conta, já estava dormindo.

CRACK!

Harry acordou assustado, ele conhecia esse barulho: esse era o som de uma aparatação. Alguém acabara de aparatar na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Levantou da cama com um pulo, foi até a janela, a rua estava um breu, na verdade, ele não conseguia vê-la, será que era um dementador? O garoto começou a entrar em desespero, mas ele não estava sentindo frio ou algum tipo de sensação estranha, então era improvável que fosse um dementador. Começou a se acalmar, afinal poderia ser apenas um simples apagão, provavelmente o transformador da rua deve ter estourado e isso que causou o barulho que ouvira. Olhou para o relógio, eram dez para meia noite, Harry estava com sono, mas alerta, apesar de estar mais calmo, algo ainda dizia que deveria ficar na defensiva. Pegou sua varinha e colocou-a debaixo do travesseiro e deitou novamente.

Virou de lado na tentativa de continuar seu sono, fechou os olhos, estava com sono, começou a sentir que iria adormecer de novo.

BAM!

Alguma porta acabara de ser arrombada.

- AAAAA! Manhêêêêêê! - a voz suína de seu primo Duda ecoou pela casa – Tem um ladrão em casa!

BAM!

Outra porta fora arrombada.

- Válteeeeeeeeeeeeeer! – era a voz fina e irritante de sua tia Petúnia – Válter! Chame a policia!

- Por favor! Não nos machuque! Leve qualquer coisa! – era a voz de seu tio.

Harry ficou sentado na cama de frente para porta de seu quarto totalmente paralisado de pânico. Tinha certeza de que não era um ladrão alguém estava lá a sua procura e esse alguém, com certeza, não era da Ordem. Harry empunhou sua varinha, ouviu passos pesados e agressivos virem em direção do seu quarto. Estava quase quebrando sua varinha tamanha a força que a segurava. Quando de repente:

BAM!

A porta de seu quarto cedera, um homem alto, de sobretudo, cheirando fortemente cigarro estava empunhando uma varinha, mas não estava apontando para ele. Era sua chance, apontou a varinha para o homem na tentativa de lançar um feitiço estuporante, porém tudo em vão, com um simples movimento da varinha o estranho desarmou-o e fez com que a varinha de Harry fosse voando de encontro a suas mãos.

- Que maneira mais indelicada de receber visitas, Harry – falou suavemente o homem.


	3. Fuga

- Agora – disse com firmeza – arrume suas coisas, não temos muito tempo.

- QUEM É VOCE? – vociferou Harry.

- Isso, neste momento, não importa , estou aqui para ajudá-lo, agora arrume suas coisas! – repetiu.

- NÃO! – gritou.

- Bem, nesse caso, não tenho escolha. – disse calmamente o homem.

Apontou a varinha para cada um de seus pertences espalhados pelo cômodo e, um a um, foram sumindo. Tirou um relógio prata de suas vestes, olhou-o, pareceu preocupado. Harry também olhou para o seu relógio, eram cinco para meia-noite.

- Venha! – disse com firmeza.

E agarrando seu braço, machucando-o, começou a conduzi-lo para fora do quarto.

- AI! ME SOLTA! – gritou o garoto.

Harry tentou resistir, porém não conseguiu.

- Por favor, Harry! Estamos sem tempo! – disse com um tom de preocupação.

Logo que saíram se depararam com a Família Dursley bloqueando o corredor fitando os dois, principalmente o estranho, com uma expressão de horror. Tio Válter estava vermelho, com uma cara que misturava raiva, medo e indignação.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É MULEQUE? O QUE EU JÁ DISSE SOBRE ESSA GENTINHA QUE VOCÊ CONHECE INVADIR A MINHA! A MINHAAA! CASA! HEIN?

- Olhe Sr. Dursley, por favor – disse o estranho com um tom irônico de cordialidade – Cale a boca.

- O QUE! VOCÊ ENTRA NA MINHA POPRIEDADE COMO SE FOSSE A CASA DA SUA MÃE! E AINDA ME MANDA CALAR A BOCA? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?

- Acho que você foi um pouco longe comparando a sua casa com a da minha mãe, sabe! – disse, olhou novamente para o relógio sua feição mudou de preocupado para leve desespero – Agora eu realmente tenho que ir! E, se não se importa, eu estou levando o seu sobrinho também! Para sempre!

Parecia ser loucura, mas Harry estava a ponto de pedir socorro para os seus tios, não sabia para onde estava indo, com quem estava indo e nem por que. O homem, puxando-o pelo braço, recomeçou a conduzi-lo para escadas, e da li, para fora da casa.

- É! VÃO SAINDO MESMO DA MINHA CASA! E PODE LEVAR ESSE TRASTE!

- AH! Já ia me esquecendo – disse o homem pegando sua varinha e, apontando-a para os Dursleys, conjurou – _Memmorium!_

Uma forte luz azul entornou-os, deixando-os catatônicos, com os olhos vidrados, como se alguém os tivesse resetado.

- Agora, - começou - vocês nunca viram o Harry na sua vida, nunca chegaram a conhecê-lo, nem ficaram sabendo da morte de James ou Lílian. Sempre tiveram uma vida fútil e normal. Hoje à noite ninguém invadiu a sua casa, vocês estão no corredor porque são idiotas, e fazem isso toda noite antes de dormir. E tentem ser, daqui para frente, menos superficiais e preconceituosos. Agora quero que vocês voltem para as suas camas, durmam e voltem a viver normalmente. Bem acho que é isso – olhou novamente para o relógio - Cacete! São duas para meia noite! Vamos Harry!

Começou a puxá-lo novamente com força, desceram as escadas e saíram para a Rua dos Alfeneiros.

- ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! - vociferou tentando se desvencilhar do homem – AI! VOCÊ ESTA ME MACHUCANDO!

- Fique quieto! – pediu - Bosta! Não vai dar tempo, venha, vamos nos esconder naquele arbusto. VAMOS!

Puxou Harry para um arbusto próximo à casa dos Dursleys, o homem agachou e fez com que Harry o imitasse, tentou resistir, estava apavorado. O que estava acontecendo?

- NÃO! – resistiu.

- Harry, por favor, sente AQUI! – disse com rispidez a ultima palavra, que ainda observando o relógio contava – Nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois...

Olhou atento para frente da casa número 4, Harry, sem entender, fez o mesmo. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido ver o rosto do homem por causa da escuridão, literalmente não sabia quem ele era.

- Meia-noite! Bem na hora, parabéns Harry! Você acaba de virar um bruxo maior de idade! – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry fez menção para escapar, porém o estranho foi mais rápido e segurou o a tempo.

- O que eu te disse? Fique quieto! Ainda não é seguro!

- QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI! – Harry continuava insistir, em vão, saber o que estava acontecendo.

- XIU! _Cala a boca! – _sussurrou

De repente dois estrondos, um seguido do outro, ecoaram fortemente pela rua.

CRACK

CRACK

Harry olhou estupefato, dois indivíduos cobertos por uma longa capa preta aparatarem no jardim da casa dos Dursleys. Os dois usavam uma mascara branca cobrindo a parte de cima do rosto, não havia duvida, eram Comensais da Morte.

- O que é...

- _Xiu! Eu mandei você ficar quieto! _– sussurrou o homem em um tom de desaprovação e de extrema preocupação.

Seu coração entrou em arritmia, sua respiração começou a acelerar, sentiu um embrulho no estomago e uma ânsia de vomitar. O que estava acontecendo? Até que, finalmente, ele se lembrou: ele agora era maior de idade, portanto, a casa dos Dursleys não lhe servia mais como lar. O feitiço de proteção estava quebrado. A ânsia de vomito aumentou, Harry inclusive fez menção a vomitar.

- Harry, eu sei que isso tudo parece ser demais – disse o homem assistindo o garoto – Mas você esta a salvo isso é o que importa.

Harry não respondeu, continuou a observar os Comensais que pareciam esperar alguém. Então, mais uma vez um outro estalo ecoou, e mais um Comensal aparatou no jardim, formando um grupo de três Comensais da Morte. Uma voz feminina, explicitamente impaciente, dissipou pela rua.

- Onde você estava?

Harry reconheceu a voz, era de Belatrix Lestrange.

- Recebendo ultimas instruções do Lorde das Trevas – uma voz masculina, fria e calma, extremamente familiar, ecoou pela rua.

- Bem, está explicado então! – disse Belatrix – Mas da próxima vez avise, Severus!

Uma onda de fúria invadiu o corpo do garoto, era Snape, o covarde assassino de Dumbledore. Sem pensar, tentou avançar pra cima de seu ex-professor, porém não conseguiu se mexer, estava sendo segurado, tentou se debater para atacar de surpresa e a sangue frio o covarde que pairava a poucos metros de distancia dos arbustos em estavam escondidos.

- _Calma Harry – _sussurrou o homem ainda segurando-o – _eu sei que parece impossível não querer avançar nele, mas pro seu próprio bem, fique aqui parado e calado! _

- _Como você? Você sabe? Que eu... – _Harry estava confuso como o homem sabia da sua ligação com Dumbledore?

- _Silencio! – _advertiu-o novamente.

Os comensais continuavam a conversar.

- Eu acho Belatrix, que se o Lorde das Trevas tem algo para avisar de ultima hora, não há motivos para eu lhe avisar! Agora, vamos retomar o plano.

- Ok! – disse Belatrix

- Bem, eu e a Belatrix entraremos na casa e cuidaremos de Potter. – disse friamente – Lembre-se Belatrix! Não vamos, nem temos permissão, para tocar em um fio de cabelo do moleque, vamos apenas petrifica-lo e leva-lo para o Lorde! Entendido? – perguntou Snape em um tom ameaçador.

- Entendido – respondeu irritada

- Você Draco, você vai ficar aqui fora fazendo vigília, se alguém suspeito você...

- Eu elimino! – completou energeticamente o garoto.

- Exatamente – concordou friamente Snape – Prontos então? Vamos entrar?

O estomago de Harry desabou, estava completamente desnorteado, primeiro um estranho invade seu quarto, apaga a memória de seus tios, e o leva embora a força, agora três Comensais estavam na frente da casa de seus tios revendo os últimos detalhes de como iam capturá-lo. Sem reação continuou observando a cena que se passava em frente ao seu antigo lar.

Snape e Belatrix empunharam suas varinhas, verificaram se estavam sendo seguidos, e entraram na casa dos Dursleys sem fazer barulho, deixando Draco fazendo a vigília.

Ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, principalmente porque ele não estava dentro da casa, o que os deixava em maior perigo ainda. Não que ele gostasse dos Dursleys, o que ele não queria é que eles morressem ou se machucassem por sua causa. Harry começou a se debater novamente, precisava entrar na casa, alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo ia dar muito errado.

- _Me solta! – _exigiu garoto – _Eles vão machucar os meus tios!_

- _Não!Você vai ficar aqui! Não vou deixar que você saia! Não se preocupe com os seus tios, o que importa aqui é você!_

O esforço foi em vão, o homem continuava a segurá-lo. De repente um estampido e um grito agudo vieram de dentro da casa. Harry paralisou-se. Outro grito, só que dessa vez grave.

- QUEM É HARRY? PETUNIA CHAME A POLICIA! – era o grito abafado do tio Válter vindo do segundo andar da casa.

Tentou mais uma vez se desvencilhar do homem, mais uma vez foi detido.

- _Olha aqui Harry, daqui a pouco o moleque vai perceber que tem algo suspeito atrás deste arbusto! Fique quieto_ – advertiu-o mais uma vez.

- _Não! Eu não quero! Me deixe sair! Eu preciso..._

- Não! – respondeu - Harry, infelizmente, você não me deixa outra escolha – disse com um tom penoso.

Sentiu algo prender todos os músculos de seu corpo, não conseguia se mover ou falar, era o feitiço do corpo preso. Um outro estampido. Um grito mais alto ainda. O homem olhou preocupado para a janela do sobrado da casa de seus tios, então olhou para Harry.

- Escute, eu vou solta-lo, mas prometa que você vai ficar quieto, ok?

Sentiu o alivio de seu corpo solto, não queria sentir aquela sensação horrível de novo, portanto ficou apenas assistindo à cena. O homem fitou-o nos olhos e disse.

- Só tente ficar calmo e torça para que nada aconteça com eles.

Torça? Como assim torça? Isso quer dizer que algo poderia acontecer com seus tios, que algo não estava dando certo.

- EU JÁ DISSE! EU E MINHA FAMILIA NÃO CONHECEMOS NENHUM HARRY POTTER! – outra vez o grito de seu tio, abafado pelas paredes de dentro da casa, dissiparam-se pela rua.

Barulho de vidro se estilhaçando. Outro grito agudo. Então três, um seguido do outro, intensos brilhos de luz verde escaparam pelas janelas do sobrado da casa, os Dursleys tinham acabado de ser assassinados.

- NÃO! NÃO! – berrou Harry.

- _Puta que pariu_! – xingou o homem.

Seu grito fez Draco, que estava desatento examinando o céu, logo ficar em guarda empunhando sua varinha com força.

- Potter? É você? – gritou debochado o garoto – Onde você esta? Pensou que se escondendo nada iria acontecer com a ralé da família que te abriga? HAHAHAHA – riu debochadamente – Deu uma de covarde Potter?

O sangue de suas entranhas subiu por sua carótida com uma pressão de um tiro que saiu pela culatra, fazendo-a pulsar em seu pescoço. Ele tentou sair do arbusto e avançar em Draco, porém mais uma vez, foi detido, mas não foi a tempo, a tentativa de avançar em Malfoy fez o arbusto se mexer, dando a brecha para o garoto localizá-lo.

- _Porra, Harry! Viu que você fez?_ – advertiu, agressivamente, o homem – _Fique parado aqui! Eu estou logo atrás de você, mas fique parado e em silencio!_

Harry olhou para trás. Onde estava o homem? Desapareceu! Assustado resolveu seguir as instruções do estranho, olhou para frente e viu que Draco estava se aproximando do arbusto. Ficou parado tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, assim como tinha sido instruído.

- Eu já te vi Potter! Você esta atrás do arbusto! – avisou Draco – não adianta! É o fim da linha!

Draco começou a se aproximar mais e mais. Dentro da casa ainda se ouvia barulho de vidro se estilhaçando e portas sendo arrombadas, Harry presumiu que estava sendo procurado ainda. De repente sentiu um forte chute no peito.

- Te peguei Potter!

O chute o fez cair deitado no chão, desarmado. Draco se aproximou bem aos pés de Harry e apontou sua varinha bem no meio de seu peito.

- Eu podia matá-lo, sabia Harry? – disse – Pena que o Lorde das Trevas quer você só para ele! – disse com certo desgosto - Ah! Como seria gratificante eu poder te eliminar agora! Mas talvez... – disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso - É, acho que posso tirar uma casquinha, além do mais, o idiota do Snape ainda está te procurando mesmo!

Draco ajeitou sua varinha.

- Cruci...

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Um jato de luz vermelha atingiu bem o meio do peito do garoto, fazendo-o voar para longe de Harry. Caiu a uns metros de distancia, batendo fortemente a cabeça na sarjeta, inconsciente. Nesse meio tempo, Belatrix e Snape saíram da casa e viram o garoto loiro estirado no chão, com a parte de trás do crânio todo ensangüentado, inconsciente.

- O que está acontecendo... Ah! Potter... – disse Snape tirando sua mascara, seus olhos fitaram friamente os de Harry, que ainda se encontrava no chão. – Vejo que um dos medíocres integrantes da Ordem da Fênix chegou antes que nós para resgatá-lo! Pena! – abriu um sorriso maldoso - Mais um irá morrer hoje!

- Olá Harryzinho! – disse Belatrix imitando voz de criança – Que peninha! Vai perder mais um de seus amiguinhos, olhe não vai chorar viu?

- Vocês dois são tão idiotas que... Bem, era o máximo que eu podia esperar de vocês! Vocês sempre foram assim mesmo. – disse tranqüilo o homem.

Harry olhou-o com cara de desentendido.

- Fique onde está, Harry – disse.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? COMO SE ATREVE A ME CHAMAR DESSE JEITO! – urrou Snape.

- Ahhh ranhoso... – disse debochado, acendendo um cigarro tranqüilamente e dando um longo e prazeroso trago, soltando a fumaça bem devagar.

- COMO SE ATREVE! – urrou novamente

- Vocês dois se equivocaram, deixe-me ver, cinco vezes. Primeiro, não sou da Ordem da Fênix. Segundo, não vou morrer. Terceiro, vocês não vão capturar o Harry. Quarto, não sou medíocre. E quinto, ele não me conhece ainda, portanto não somos amigos, Belatrix – respondeu como se estivesse conversando com alguém em um boteco, fitando ironicamente Belatrix.

Deu mais um longo trago em seu cigarro e soltou a fumaça agressivamente para o alto.

- AGORA VOCÊ FOI LONGE DEMAIS! – urrou Snape apontando a varinha para ele.

Porém Belatrix que tomou a iniciativa.

- AVADA...

- AVADA KEDAVRA – gritou o homem, e um jato de luz verde atingiu, em cheio, o peito da mulher, que caiu no chão, quase que instantaneamente.

Harry ficou paralisado de medo, assim como Snape. Belatrix estava estirada no chão, com os olhos abertos, em uma feição de horror, morta.

- Vo-v-vo – gaguejou Snape.

- O que? – perguntou ironicamente - Nunca viu alguém, sem ser da sua laia, praticando essa maldição? Que pena. - apontou a varinha para Snape - ESTUPEFAÇA!

O feitiço atingiu Snape que , assim como o Draco, voou e caiu estirado no chão batendo a cabeça na sarjeta.

Harry estava abobado, acabara de ver a assassina de seu padrinho sendo morta. Não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Estava aterrorizado com toda a situação.

O homem, que parecia tranqüilo, se dirigiu até o corpo de Belatrix, fitou-o dos pés a cabeça, depois olhou atentamente para as imediações procurando algo suspeito. Finalmente olhou para Harry e disse:

- Venha, temos de entra entrar na casa.

Seu sangue começou a ferver, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, queria saber quem era o homem, sem mais pensar berrou.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? O QUE ACONTECEU? ME FALE! VOCÊ INVADIU A CASA DOS MEUS TIOS, ME PEGOU, AÍ APARECEM TRÊS COMENSAIS E... E...- Harry não conseguia mais falar, estava ofegante de tanto gritar.

- Me desculpe Harry, realmente, não me apresentei. Meu nome é Alexander Al Nair. Estou aqui, como você mesmo já pode constatar, para te salvar, eu sou seu Guardião. – explicou-se o homem, agora Al.

- QUE? Guardião? Você é do ministério? – preferiu não ter perguntado, agora estava mais confuso do que antes.

- Não, não sou.

- DE ONDE VOCE VEIO?

- Não importa. Depois eu te explico direito, Harry – respondeu calmamente – Agora, venha.

- Aonde?

- Já lhe disse, vamos entrar na casa.

- ELES ESTÃO MORTOS! – berrou – NÃO HÁ NADA PARA VER!

- Eu sei que eles estão mortos, isso é obvio, mas não é disso que eu me refiro. – e, dando uma ultima tragada em seu cigarro jogou-o no gramado, entrou na casa.

Seria uma chance perfeita para escapar no momento, mas ele não o fez por dois motivos, porque estava sem varinha e porque precisava saber direito o que estava acontecendo, portanto seguiu Al.

O interior da casa estava irreconhecível, um pandemônio, como se um furacão tivesse passado por dentro dela. Quem entrasse lá nunca iria perceber que aquele lugar já tinha pertencido à mulher mais asseada do Reino Unido.

Enquanto Harry pairava um pouco a frente à porta de entrada, aterrorizado, Al observava cada canto da sala atentamente, como se estivesse procurando algo, quando se deu por satisfeito subiu as escadas, deixando-o sozinho na sala de estar.

De repente, sem aviso, uma forte dor atingiu o âmago de seu peito, uma dor nada confortável, como se um vácuo estivesse sendo formado bem no meio dele. Sua respiração começou a ficar bem rápida a ponto de suas narinas arderem de tanto ar que se passava por dentro delas. A cada segundo que passava a dor aumentava. A respiração aumentava. As narinas ardiam mais. A angustia da dor que sentia começava a ultrapassar o nível do insuportável.

Ele não queria subir para ver os Dursleys, sabia que, se subisse, iria sentenciar de vez a morte deles, fato que pretendia fingir que nunca acontecera que tudo não se passara de um sonho. Mas a dor no peito continuou aumentando, a angustia não cabia mais em seu corpo, suas mãos tremiam intensamente e sem cessar, a pressão aumentava mais e mais.Dor. Angústia. Pressão. Dor. Angústia. Dormência. Dor. Angústia

Não se agüentou, subiu correndo, de dois em dois degraus, a escada e, ao terminar, se deparou com uma cena lamentável, trágica, intragável: os corpos dos Dursleys estirados no chão com uma expressão de horror tatuada nos rostos de cada um deles. Al examinava agachado, minuciosamente o corpo, desfalecido, de Duda. Ele sabia que iria se arrepender, mas deu alguns passos pra frente e encarou o rosto de seu tio Válter, os olhos dele estavam abertos, vidrados, sem vida, como se ele tivesse visto o demônio em carne e morrido do susto.

Harry sentiu seu estômago espremer se espremer de enjôo, uma ânsia de vomito atingiu o garoto de novo, a pressão que sentia no peito já era de como se estivesse a treze mil metros de baixo d'água, uma pressão que ainda aumentava. Sua respiração estava tão rápida que cessou de repente, sentiu algo bloqueando sua traquéia que fazia o meio de sua garganta doer, uma dor que irradiava para o resto de suas entranhas. Seus joelhos começaram a tremer, seu corpo começou a desabar. Engasgo. Ânsia de vomito. Mais um engasgo. Ânsia. Tonteira. Palpitações. Pontadas no coração. Seus olhos começaram a arder. Seu corpo tremia. Suor. Frio.

Então, finalmente, o alivio veio: caindo de joelhos, rendendo-se, todo o seu sentimento e sua dor transformaram-se em minúsculas, claras e salgadas gotinhas d'água que saiam dos cantos de seus olhos trincados. Cada lagrima expulsada de seus olhos parecia que tirava uma tonelada de peso em suas costas. Não tinha idéia do por que de seu choro, seus tios, assim como seu primo, sempre o trataram como um cachorro, às vezes até inferior a um, então por que não estava feliz? Esse pensamento fez ele se sentir enojado de si mesmo, era verdade que odiava os Dursleys, mas nunca desejaria a morte deles.

Seu rosto estava molhado tamanha era a quantidade de água que derramara de dentro de si. Seu peito ainda doía, mas a dor era menos intensa. O choro não cessava, ele queria que parasse, mas não conseguia, era automático.

- Harry, – disse Al com um tom penoso – eu... Eu lamento muito. Não era isso que eu previa, foi uma fatalidade, me desculpe.

- NÃO! – berrou ainda chorando – SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ME SEGURADO NADA DISSO TERIA ACONTECIDO! NADA!

- Harry, você não ia conseguir salvar seus tios nem seu primo, você estava sem varinha.

- NÃO IMPORTA! ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO TENTOU IMPEDI-LOS ANTES?

- Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer me desculpe mais uma vez, por favor.

- AAAAA! AAAAA! – gritou desesperado.

Al se aproximou de Harry, e agachou bem a sua frente, ele cheirava fortemente a cigarro.

- SAI DAQUI!

- Não, Harry.

- SAAAAI! – urrou mais uma vez

E em um ato completamente inesperado, da parte de Harry, Al abraçou-o.

- Calma, calma, tudo vai acabar bem. Prometo cara. – disse compassivamente.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, nunca vira o homem na vida, nem teve a oportunidade de ver seu rosto direito, e esse estava, em um ato de compaixão, abraçando-o, tinha vontade rejeitar o abraço, porém continuou depositando suas lagrimas no ombro amigo que Al ali dispunha.

- Agora venha, vamos sair daqui, ok? Aqui não é um lugar saudável para você ficar, nunca foi. Além do mais, o ministério deve estar chegando a qualquer momento. – disse Al ainda abraçando-o – Você sabe aparatar?

- Sei, mas não tenho licença ainda. - disse soluçando.

- Bem não tem problema, além do mais você não sabe aonde nós vamos. Venha, vamos aparatar do lado de fora da casa.

Al levantou e ajudou Harry, ainda soluçando, a se levantar. Saíram de dentro da casa, Snape e Draco ainda se encontravam inconscientes no chão.

- Agora, segure meu braço.

Harry obedeceu e segurou.

- Pronto?

Harry balançou a cabeça, e sem aviso, desaparataram. Logo teve a sensação de seu corpo ser puxado para todas as infinitas direções no espaço possíveis ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação nauseante invadiu seu corpo mais uma vez, devido à aparatação.

CRACK.

Quando deu por si, ambos se encontravam no fundo de um beco escuro na cidade de Londres.


	4. Alexander Al Nair

Alexander Al Nair

- Não ficarei surpreso se o acontecimento de hoje a noite estiver em todas as primeiras páginas dos jornais bruxos e não-bruxos – comentou Al checando as horas em seu relógio de prata e exclamou – Nossa! Já é uma e meia! Aposto que você está com sono, não é Harry? – perguntou preocupado

- É... Acho que sim... – respondeu percebendo que, de repente, daria tudo por uma cama bem confortável.

- Sabia! – bradou Al – Escute Harry, realmente, me desculpe pelo que te fiz passar. Eu sei que agora toda essa situação parece um pouco... Intragável – disse enquanto pegava um cigarro de seu maço. – Não se preocupe, - acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada, soltou a fumaça e continuou – Essa sensação vai passar, prometo, amanha é um novo dia – deu outra longa tragada, porém engasgou-se e começou a tossir – Nossa, me desculpe Harry, mas você não se importa de eu fumar do seu lado, se importa? – perguntou Al claramente constrangido.

Harry balançou a cabeça indiferente, não se importava, além do mais o cigarro já estava aceso mesmo. Naquele momento só queria dormir e acordar na casa de seus tios como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tudo não se passasse de um pesadelo, ou coisa parecida.

- Eu tenho que parar com isso sabe... – disse Al timidamente.

- Ahn? – perguntou Harry distraído.

- Parar de fumar, é um habito nada saudável... Agora, que tal nós sairmos desse beco escuro? Daqui a pouco vamos começar a chamar a atenção de algum andarilho, pedestre... Que seja! Vamos, então?

- Para onde? – indagou o garoto ainda sem entender.

- É bem aqui do lado, é onde eu tenho pernoitado nos últimos... Anos. – respondeu hesitante – O lugar é bem rústico, espero que você não se importe, é bem confortável, eu garanto – disse Al gentilmente.

- Mas eu preciso... Eu não posso, quer dizer... Eu tenho que...

Harry queria dizer que precisava ir, não podia ficar, tinha outras coisas a fazer, e que precisava contatar alguém da Ordem, ou seus amigos, já deviam estar sabendo do que havia acontecido e deviam estar muito preocupados, além do mais não pretendia pernoitar na casa de um completo estranho, porém, antes de poder falar tudo isso, foi interrompido.

- Pode esquecer, Harry – respondeu Al como tivesse lido os pensamentos do adolescente – Acho que nas próximas semanas você deverá permanecer aqui comigo, é para o seu próprio bem, desculpe.

- Mas... – tentou protestar, mas foi interrompido novamente.

- Eu já não mencionei que nós deveríamos sair desse beco escuro? – indagou Al ironicamente – Vamos então, você está com sono e, ao amanhecer, será o garoto mais procurado da Grã – Bretanha, senão da Europa - comentou preocupado – Venha, você está caindo pelas tabelas de tanto sono, posso perceber, você precisa dormir.

Al começou a conduzi-lo para fora do beco em direção à rua. Ao saírem, viraram à esquerda e se depararam com uma placa pendurada lateralmente na parede externa de um velho edifício, com os dizeres:

PENSÃO BROWN

- É aqui, viu? Falei que era do lado. – disse animado.

- A gente está em...

- Estamos em um lugar cem por cento não – bruxo, ou, como vocês costumam dizer... – deu uma ultima tragada no toco de cigarro que segurava entre seu polegar e indicador e, jogando-o no chão, soltou a fumaça e completou – trouxas. Agora venha, vamos entrar.

Al abriu a porta de vidro fazendo menção para Harry entrar primeiro, que obedeceu e entrou tentando não encarar o homem.

A recepção era iluminada por uma fraca luz amarelada dando um ar meio sombrio ao cômodo, o papel de parede, bege com pequenos detalhes em flores, se encontrava parcialmente embolorado e continha rasgos. O local exalava um leve cheiro de mofo misturado com poeira.

Logo à esquerda da recepção havia um velho balcão de mogno onde, atrás dele, deveria se encontrar o porteiro da pensão, porém o lugar se encontrava vazio. À direita, encostado na parede, um sofá vinho se encontrava vazio e com furos em seu assoalho, mais ao fundo havia uma escada que dava, deduziu Harry, para os quartos.

- É, quando eu disse que o lugar era rústico, bem... Quis dizer que, na verdade, está praticamente caindo aos pedaços – disse Al.

- Er... Não faz mal... – murmurou Harry sem jeito.

- Ótimo! Então queira me acompanhar, por favor! – disse animado.

E recomeçou a andar em direção as escadas, Harry o acompanhou.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Al.

Fome! De repente, só de ouvir a palavra, uma sensação de queimação invadiu seu estômago, Harry não havia comido desde as duas da tarde. Não havia jantado, na verdade sua tia provavelmente "esqueceu" de lhe servir o jantar. A sensação de incômodo fez com que seu estômago involuntariamente roncasse alto, deixando-o extremamente envergonhado.

- Vou interpretar isso como um sim! – comentou Al divertido.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou Harry ruborizando.

- Não se preocupe! – bradou Al amigavelmente – Você deve estar sem comer a horas! Aliás, você parece estar bem pálido, Harry – analisou-o preocupado.

- É... Acho que já faz algum tempo que eu não como... - murmurou ainda sem graça.

- Pois é...

Harry continuou a acompanhar os largos passos de Al, em silêncio. O barulho dos passos de ambos e o velho encanamento da pensão eram os únicos ruídos que se dissipavam rasgando o silencioso ambiente da pensão.

Subiram dois lances de escadas até que Al virou à direita ao final do segundo e depois parou. Harry o imitou, deparando-se com um longo e estreito corredor. O local era mal iluminado, o assoalho de madeira estava podre, o papel de parede estava nas mesmas condições do da recepção, havia portas nos dois lados que iam até o final dele.

Uma sensação estranha tomou o corpo de Harry, as condições do lugar lembravam vagamente a casa de seu falecido padrinho. Logo começou a sentir uma pressão em seu peito novamente, sua cabeça foi invadida por lembranças que gostaria muito de esquecer, precisava pensar em outra coisa, mas o silêncio impedia, na verdade, incentivava sua mente a se focar em assuntos nada, nada agradáveis, para seu alívio Al disse:

- O meu é um dos últimos...

E apontando para o final do corredor recomeçou a andar. O assoalho além de podre e solto era barulhento, os rangidos eram agudos e nada agradáveis, sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir quando Al parou em frente a uma porta do lado esquerdo que havia o numero 15 cravado em forminha vagabunda de latão.

- Chegamos! – disse Al animado – Espero que goste Harry, apesar da pensão ser bem ruim o meu quarto até que é bom se for comparado... Ele só é... Digamos... Um pouco bagunçado. – disse enquanto destrancava a porta.

Ao abri-la fez menção para Harry entrar primeiro. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas mesmo assim os contornos das acomodações denunciavam que o aposento se encontrava extremamente bagunçado e além disso, era abafado e exalava um cheiro de roupa suja misturada com cigarro, muito cigarro. Porém a bagunça aparente não era um fator com o qual Harry se importava, pois seu quarto, tirando o cheiro de cigarro, sempre se encontrava no mesmo estado.

- É... Realmente eu não tive tempo de limpar o quarto... – debochou Al – Mas acho que posso dar um jeito nisso... – comentou enquanto tirava a varinha de suas vestes.

E com um leve movimento da mesma os contornos abstratos que denunciavam desleixo no quarto desapareceram dando lugar a sombras e contornos de um quarto extremamente arrumado que até tinha um leve cheiro de pinho.

- Oh, que indelicadeza a minha! – disse sem jeito – Esqueci de acender a luz – disse enquanto apertava o interruptor, iluminando o quarto – Agora sim! Bem melhor!

O quarto parecia ser bem aconchegante, era amplo, arejado, tinha um banheiro. Perto da porta que dava para o banheiro havia um sofá de dois lugares. Uma janela semi-aberta, que dava para um beco escuro, trazia uma leve e gostosa brisa madrugueira para dentro do aposento. As acomodações também pareciam convidativas, principalmente a cama que jazia arrumada, pronta para dormir. Perto da janela havia uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira e mais no canto todos os pertences de Harry encontravam-se perfeitamente arrumados.

Harry continuou a examinar discretamente as instalações até que Al finalmente quebrou o silêncio e perguntou.

- Você disse que estava com fome, o que você quer comer? – Harry não respondeu - Que tal um copo de chocolate quente e umas bolachas? – perguntou Al incentivando-o a responder – Ou você prefere comida mesmo?

- Não! – negou sem jeito – Pode ser o chocolate quente mesmo, obri... obrigado... – gaguejou.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, Harry balançou a cabeça – Certo então, chocolate é o que vai ser! – disse amigavelmente – Pode ir se ajeitando aqui, Harry, que eu vou buscar o seu chocolate e suas bolachas. O chocolate daqui é ótimo! Sabe, eu até conjuraria um para você aqui agora, mas minhas habilidades como cozinheiro são deploráveis! – disse em tom divertido – Fique aqui que eu já volto! – disse Al e saiu do quarto.

Harry ficou parado no meio do aposento ainda sem reação, tudo parecia tão... surreal, tão inimaginável.

_Eu nem vi o rosto dele ainda._ Pensou.

Cansado e com a cabeça latejando, por causa dos acontecimentos, sentou-se na borda da cama, olhou para os lados reexaminando o ambiente. Al estava demorando. E se fugisse? Afinal estava sozinho, a oportunidade não podia ser mais perfeita, exceto pelo fato de que estava sem a posse de sua varinha, Al não tinha lhe devolvido ainda. Além disso, seu corpo teve o trabalho de lembrar-lhe de que estava com sono e com fome, era melhor dormir, e talvez ao amanhecer, conseguiria pensar em algo para tirá-lo de lá.

Cansado, jogou-se para trás e deitou-se na cama. Ficou encarando o teto, observando atento o forte e hipnótico brilho amarelado da lâmpada acesa, sem perceber o esgotamento que o transcorria reprimindo as dores em seu corpo. Aos poucos, começou a sentir-se cada vez mais leve, suas pálpebras foram cedendo, estava a ponto de adormecer quando a porta se abriu, assustado e envergonhado deu um pulo pondo-se de pé.

- Desculpe, é que eu estou com sono... Eu não... Não pretendia dormir na sua cama... – disse Harry quase sem voz, tamanho era seu constrangimento.

Em resposta, Al encarou-o desentendido e então sorriu.

- Ah! Harry, não se preocupe, na verdade, a cama é para você, portanto não há motivos para você ficar sem jeito. - disse Al tentando reconforta-lo – Inclusive eu imaginava que quando eu chegasse você já estaria dormindo, sabe? De qualquer jeito... Desculpe-me pela demora. – pediu gentilmente.

- Ah! Sim... Tudo... Tudo bem. – respondeu Harry apreensivo. – Não tem problema. – disse encarando Al, podendo, finalmente, ver direito como ele era.

Al aparentava ter uns 45 anos de idade, tinha cabelos negros, assim como os de Harry, porém eram mais arrumados, não eram tão rebeldes como os do grifinório; os olhos eram castanhos, os cílios grandes e as sobrancelhas grossas. Tinha um rosto fino assim como o queixo, a barba ainda por fazer que o envolvia dava um jeito carrancudo a uma feição gentil e serena. Uma expressão cansada e sofrida e alguns cabelos brancos, que invadiam a têmpora contrastavam com a aparência relativamente jovem que continha.

O estômago de Harry embrulhou-se ao poder ver com calma as feições de Al. Era estranho, muito estranho por sinal, mas tinha a sensação de que o homem que pairava a sua frente era familiar, tinha certeza que o conhecia, apesar de também ter certeza de que nunca o vira na vida. Harry continuou encarando-o sem dizer uma palavra, pois não as tinha, estava embasbacado, procurava a imagem de Al em suas lembranças mais distantes, porém, quanto mais procurava, mais tinha certeza de que aquela era a primeira vez que o via.

- Harry? Você vai ficar aí parado, ou vai comer? Ou você não está mais com fome? – perguntou Al percebendo os devaneios do garoto.

- Ann? – perguntou Harry sendo tirado de sua reflexão.

- Você vai comer? Ou perdeu a fome? – repetiu pacientemente.

- Ah! Claro... Vou comer sim... É que... – hesitou sem ter certeza do que podia dizer. – Vou comer sim, obrigado! – respondeu finalmente com um meio sorriso.

- Que bom! – disse satisfeito. – Olha, se você não quiser mais é só deixar o que sobrou em cima da escrivaninha, ok? Agora, se você me der licença Harry, preciso tomar um banho. Suas roupas estão arrumadas no malão, sinta-se em casa. E essa cama onde está sentado é sua. – disse com um sorriso gentil.

- Não se preocupe senhor! Eu posso dormir no sofá mesmo, não tem problema...

- Por favor, Harry, primeiro me chame de Al. - pediu torcendo o nariz – E não se preocupe, eu posso dormir no sofá sem problemas, afinal você é visita aqui. Agora tome seu chocolate antes que esfrie e vá dormir, você está cansado. – disse bondosamente e entrou no banheiro deixando Harry sozinho novamente.

A fome já estava fazendo suas entranhas se contorcerem, porém o sono parecia ser mais cruel, ainda estava muito abatido e confuso devido aos acontecimentos da madrugada, portanto tomou seu chocolate em um gole só e praticamente engoliu as bolachas, saciando sua fome.

O cansaço que tomava seu corpo era tamanho que nem se preocupou em vestir seu pijama ou tirar seus óculos, simplesmente tirou o tênis e se jogou na cama, desajeitado e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

Dentro do banheiro Al se encontrava com a cabeça encostada na parede sustentando todo peso de seu corpo. O plano não saíra como queria, os tios de Harry estavam mortos, o seu atraso fez com que eles se encontrassem com os comensais e um deles estava morto.

"Uma notícia e tanto para os tablóides", pensou ironicamente.

Além do mais o garoto não estava dando nenhum sinal de confiança, aliás, quem confiaria num homem fedendo a cigarro que invade seu quarto à meia noite? A desconfiança de Harry dava para entender e com certeza, essa ia dar certa dor de cabeça para Al, que tinha certeza de que o garoto só não fugira ainda porque estava cansado.

- Porra! – murmurou Al com raiva, dando um soco na parede do banheiro.

Tinha que pelo menos se contentar pelo fato de que Harry estava a salvo, mas do mesmo jeito ainda se sentia culpado pelos acontecimentos, pelo menos se não fosse tão preguiçoso a ponto de não colocar nada para desperta-lo de seu sono, talvez os Dursleys ainda estivessem vivos.

- Ah, que se foda! – murmurou mais uma vez irritado e começou a se despir para tomar um banho. Isso! Um banho com certeza cairia muito bem, um banho bem gelado, para tirar idéias fracas e suposições ridículas de sua cabeça.

Já despido, entrou no box e abriu o registro deixando cair uma água extremamente fria em seu peito, ofegou de susto devido ao choque térmico, mas logo foi se acostumando com a temperatura a ponto de achá-la, de certa forma, agradável, calmante. Deixou o jato cair diretamente em sua nuca, a fim de eliminar de vez o estresse, quando se deu por satisfeito fechou o registro. Sentiu um alivio após a chuveirada, como se todos os seus problemas foram jogados por ralo abaixo, mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade.

Enrolou uma toalha em sua cintura e saiu do box, foi até a pia e se olhou no espelho que jazia pendura acima da mesma, se observou por um momento e fez uma careta de preguiça.

- Ah... acho que posso fazer a barba amanhã... - resmungou cansado e vestiu as mesmas roupas que tinha despido, menos o sobretudo que pendurou atrás da porta.

Teve o cuidado de não fazer nenhum barulho ao sair do banheiro para não acordar Harry, percebeu que a luz do quarto ainda se encontrava acesa e o garoto jazia na cama dormindo em uma posição no mínimo desconfortável e ainda com os óculos desajeitados no rosto. Al rolou os olhos, foi para perto da cama ajeitou o garoto e tirou os óculos do rosto dele, colocando-os no bolso de suas vestes para que não quebrassem enquanto dormia e então apagou a luz.

Apesar de se sentir muito cansado, não estava com a mínima vontade de dormir, estava alerta ainda. Olhou para o relógio, eram duas e meia, fazia exatamente uma hora que não fumava. Ao pensar nisso uma sensação de desconforto invadiu seu peito, era o vício. Droga! Pensou. Apesar de querer fumar não queria incomodar Harry, que estava dormindo, com o cheiro da fumaça. Começou a pigarrear tentando fazer com que a sensação passasse, não estava funcionando, na verdade, piorava cada vez que forçava a tosse ou pigarreava. Desesperado, foi até o banheiro onde, pendurado atrás da porta, estava seu sobretudo. Começou a fuçar nos bolsos deste até que achou o que procurava: uma pequena embalagem de bala de menta, que guardou em um dos bolsos de sua calça, mas antes pegou uma.

Saciado o vicio, voltou para o quarto, pegou a cadeira e colocou-a do lado da cama, perto do criado mudo e sentou-se nela.

O sol já invadia o quarto iluminando-o completamente, não demorou muito para que a luz incomodasse o sono de Harry, fazendo-o acordar. Abriu os olhos com pesar sem ter a mínima idéia de onde estava, ou do que havia ocorrido antes de dormir, esfregou os olhos, sua visão estava embaçada ainda, onde estava? Piscou algumas vezes para tentar tira o embaço da visão, sem sucesso.

Ainda atordoado sentou-se na cama, levou as mãos novamente ao rosto, estava sem óculos, notou também que estava coberto, começou a tentar se lembrar... Com certeza esse não era o quarto da casa de seus tios, ele estava em outro lugar, mas onde? Cobriu o rosto com as mãos tentando se lembrar onde estava, mas não conseguia sua mente parecia não querer funcionar. Olhou em direção a janela que deixava o sol invadir o quarto, observou atentamente, uma escrivaninha, seus pertences... Mas onde estavam seus malditos óculos?

- Acho que você deve estar procurando por isso. – disse uma voz vinda logo do outro lado da cama.

Virou-se assustado e deparou-se com Al sentado bem ao lado de sua cama com os seus óculos em uma das mãos. Então tudo que aconteceu foi verdade, nada foi um sonho, os Dursleys estão... mortos. Harry ficou encarando o homem sem reação, sem saber o que falar.

- Tomei a liberdade de te ajeitar na cama, você estava todo torto e com os óculos ainda. Se dormisse daquela maneira iria acordar todo dolorido e com seus óculos quebrados ainda... - disse Al gentilmente. – Me desculpe se...

- Não, tudo bem... – disse sem jeito – Obrigado... Que horas são? – perguntou enquanto pegava os óculos da mão de Al.

- São... – disse, pegando seu relógio. – Onze e meia.

- Nossa! Já? – indagou-se, franzindo o cenho.

- Você foi dormir tarde, Harry – explicou Al serenamente.

Silencio.

- Você está com fome, Harry? – perguntou.

- Acho que não... Obrigado.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou novamente com um tom de preocupação.

- Sim, senhor... Quer dizer..._ Al_ – confirmou Harry timidamente.

A cabeça de Harry dava voltas de atordoamento, tudo parecia tão... Surreal, o que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que a Ordem não foi resgatá-lo? Quem era Alexander Al Nair? Por que _ele_ foi salvá-lo? Como sabia que Harry iria ser seqüestrado? O atordoamento foi atingindo um nível completamente desagradável, eram muitas informações juntas, muita confusão para uma única madrugada. Harry estava quase babando, preso em seus devaneios quando Al disse.

- Harry, temo que... - começou hesitante – temo que _eu_ lhe deva algumas explicações, certo?

- É... Acho que sim. – murmurou.

- Que bom... – disse meio apreensivo – Bem, por onde posso começar? – indagou-se – Acho que você tem o direito de saber que, como eu disse hoje de madrugada, seu rosto está estampado em todos os jornais bruxos da Europa.

- Que novidade... – respondeu Harry com amargura.

- Pode não ser novidade pelo fato de sua foto estar nos jornais, porém a situação ainda é delicada... – rebateu Al.

- Como assim?

- Você é um dos suspeitos do assassinato de Bellatrix. – disse firme, porém com pesar.

- O QUE?– indagou Harry, incrédulo. – Mas foi... Mas... FOI VOCÊ QUEM A MATOU!

- Eu sei disso, Harry, não precisa fazer eu me lembrar dos meus pecados. – disse Al, como um sorriso irônico.

- ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA! – gritou Harry.

- Eu sei que não tem, agora, se você me deixar continuar a falar o que os jornais estão dizendo e o que o ministério está fazendo a respeito, eu agradeceria muito. – respondeu calmamente. – Você _não_ é o principal suspeito, na verdade, eles duvidam muito que você seja o assassino.

- Como assim?

- Harry, você não tem o perfil de um bruxo que executa maldições imperdoáveis, além disso, sua varinha é registrada, ou seja, se você executasse algum feitiço você seria pego, como já foi... duas vezes. – explicou serenamente.

- Então que é o principal suspeito?

- O ministério acha que ela foi executada porque ela não seguiu as ordens da missão.

- Humm?

- Eles acham que não fazia parte da missão matar seus tios, Harry, provavelmente não fazia mesmo, mas essa foi a única teoria plausível que eles conseguiram tecer devido a falta de evidencias concretas sobre o que aconteceu. – Al fez uma pausa, olhou para Harry e continuou – Eles encontraram a casa de seus tios totalmente devastada, como você mesmo pôde ver, porém eles perceberam que seus parentes foram mortos à queima roupa, no meio do corredor do andar superior da casa, fato que não faz sentindo nenhum, visto que a casa inteira, do porão ao sóton, estava devastada.

- Mas... Mas... O que eles... – gaguejou.

- Estão achando o que aconteceu? – perguntou Al, tirando a duvida da boca de Harry.

- Isso... – respondeu Harry amargamente.

- Veja bem, os encarregados da investigação já teceram várias teorias sobre o que aconteceu, uma mais longe do que realmente ocorreu que a outra, portanto não se preocupe com isso, Harry. – disse Al calmamente.

- Mas e quanto a mim? – indagou – Eles não sabem onde estou? Não sabe o que ocorreu comigo?

- Interessante a sua pergunta! Bem eles acham que podem ter acontecido duas coisas... – respondeu Al pensativo.

- Quais?

- Bem, eles acham que você pode ter fugido antes da invasão, pois os aurores não acharam nenhum de seus pertences dentro da casa e quanto a outra hipótese é que...

- O que? – interrompeu Harry, aflito.

- Que você tenha... – começou Al apreensivo

- Que eu tenha o que? – interrompeu Harry novamente.

- Que você tenha sido seqüestrado pelos Comensais, Harry. – respondeu Al.

- O QUE?

- É isso mesmo, mas não se preocupe...

- Como assim não me preocupar? – gritou – Eles acham que eu fui seqüestrado e estou nas mãos de Voldemort e eu não estou! Todo mundo deve estar preocupado, meus amigos, a Ordem! Eu... Eu preciso contatá-los! Eles devem estar loucos de preocupação! Preciso mandar uma carta! – disse – Não! Preciso ir embora!

- O que? – perguntou desentendido – Por quê?

- Eu preciso ir! Meus amigos, a Ordem, minha... – hesitou – namorada, todos devem estar me procurando! Preciso vê-los, preciso falar que eu estou bem. Eles devem estar pensando que eu fui realmente seqüestrado e que estou nas mãos de... de... EU PRECISO FALAR QUE ESTOU BEM! – berrou nervoso.

- CALMA HARRY! – berrou Al de volta – Você precisa se acalmar! Olha pra você, está tremendo! Respira fundo, se acalme e coloque seus pensamentos no lugar! – disse calmamente, Harry obedeceu. – Harry, eu entendo a sua preocupação na preocupação dos seus amigos... Nossa! Essa frase soou estranha! – caçoou, Harry fez um sorriso sarcástico em resposta – Eu entendo mesmo, – continuou Al – porém não posso deixá-lo fazer isso, Harry.

- O QUE? – indagou incrédulo – NÃO!

- Eu não posso deixar você sair daqui, Harry, pelo menos por enquanto. – respondeu Al.

- Por quê?

- Como eu te disse, eu lhe devo algumas explicações... – Al começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Mas...

- Harry, me deixa te explicar, você pode ficar quieto apenas por um minuto? – perguntou Al seriamente.

- Eu... Eu... Posso. – Harry respondeu fazendo muxoxo.

- Que bom! – bradou Al – Por onde eu posso começar? – indagou-se pensativo – Ah, claro! Você sabe por que os Comensais tentaram te seqüestrar ontem, ou você ainda não se tocou? – perguntou Al ironicamente.

- Porque ontem eu completei 17 anos e o feitiço que... Que... Que...

- Dumbledore – Al completou percebendo a dificuldade de Harry em pronunciar o nome do falecido diretor.

- É... – confirmou hesitantemente – Os Comensais tentaram me seqüestrar porque ontem o feitiço me protegia dentro da casa dos meus tios cessou, portanto eu estava vulnerável...

- Exatamente Harry! Dumbledore era um dos únicos fatores que mantinham Voldemort relativamente longe de você o outro obstáculo era justamente o feitiço que Dumbledore lançara em você quando você era pequeno que te protegia dentro da casa dos seus falecidos parentes. – Al fez uma pausa, inspirou profundamente e continuou – Harry, por que você acha que Voldemort mandou matar Dumbledore? Por vingança? Por raiva? – Harry tentou responder, mas Al interrompeu respondendo às próprias indagações – A morte de Dumbledore fazia parte de um engenhoso plano cujo objetivo era você, Harry. Com ele morto, você se tornou muito mais vulnerável, a não ser pelo feitiço que te protegia, porém este não ia durar para sempre, quando você completasse 17 anos ele cessaria e foi exatamente isso que ocorreu.

- Ocorreu o que? – perguntou impaciente.

Al rolou os olhos, bufou meio impaciente e disse.

- Dumbledore foi assassinado perto do seu aniversario de 17 anos, você não percebeu ainda, Harry? A genialidade do plano de Voldemort?

- Er... Não...

Al rolou os olhos novamente.

- A morte dele causou muita instabilidade na comunidade bruxa, todos sabiam que o único que Voldemort temia era o velho diretor de Hogwarts. Mas a instabilidade foi maior e mais intensa apenas em um lugar, um lugar estratégico para Voldemort e seus Comensais: a Ordem da Fênix, cujo trabalho era proteger você, porém com o mentor e percussor morto, a estabilidade da Ordem foi abaixo, principalmente porque Dumbledore fora assassinado por um deles: Severus Snape. Iria levar tempo para a Ordem se organizar novamente, tempo suficiente para Voldemort realizar o objetivo final do plano: seqüestrar você. – Al fez uma pausa, olhou para o teto pensativo e continuou – Bem, agora eu acho que você pode deduzir o que aconteceu certo? Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, em relação ao que está escrito nos jornais sobre o seu suposto seqüestro, não se preocupe... eu acho que... se você tivesse sido realmente seqüestrado pelos Comensais, eu temo que a Ordem já notaria.

- Como assim?

- Pense um pouco, Harry. Apesar de Voldemort não ter ido buscar você pessoalmente, assim que ele tivesse você em mãos ele o mataria!

- Tá! E daí? - perguntou impacientemente.

- E daí que com você morto ele não se preocuparia mãos em se esconder, já que o único que pode deter o Lorde das Trevas, pois possui um poder que ele desconhece, é você! Portanto não se preocupe Harry, seus amigos sabem que pelo menos vivo você está. Acho que o único motivo deles ficarem preocupados é que você é suspeito de assassinato e porque eles não têm a mínima idéia de onde você está. – explicou Al.

A cabeça de Harry parecia que ia girar, era muita informação, muita confusão para uma única manhã. Al parecia estar certo, mas como ele sabia de tudo aquilo? Ele parecia estar a par de todos os acontecimentos inclusive...

_...já que o único que pode deter o Lorde das Trevas, pois possui um poder que ele desconhece, é você..._

A profecia! Apenas Dumbledore e Harry tinham ciência sobre ela. Seu coração começou a descompassar. Varias duvidas começaram a atormentar sua cabeça, de repente percebeu que Al sabia de coisas demais, como se ele tivesse um dossiê da vida de sua vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caros amigos, me perdoem a demora da atualização... problemas de inspiração... perfeccionismo etc etc ¬¬ Mas aqui está! \o/ O proximo capitulo nao deverá ser longo, portanto ele nao vai demorar uns 4 meses como esse demorou uhauahuhaa... Abraços e beijos.


End file.
